


White Clovers

by RowanKayWho



Series: Love is the Flower You've Got to Let Grow [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confessions, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Language of Flowers, Love Confessions, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Reader-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanKayWho/pseuds/RowanKayWho
Summary: White clovers: Happiness, promise, think of me, be mine.The one in which Oikawa confesses his feelings to one of his best friends.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Series: Love is the Flower You've Got to Let Grow [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121039
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	White Clovers

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first time writing for the Haikyuu fandom. As such, if any character (just Oikawa in this case, since he's the only one in it) is out of character I apologize in advance. Additionally, this will actually be the first piece in a collection of Oikawa pieces I'll be writing that will range from fluff to angst. However, it won't have any upload schedule and it will be ongoing (I'll write it as I get inspired to, sorry). I'm working on the next one at the moment, but we'll see what happens with it.
> 
> My work is not beta-read, so please be nice about any mistake I made! Comments and kudos are appreciated, however, if you have nothing nice to say about my work, please don't say anything. Please do not repost my work on any other platform. If you happen to see my work anywhere else, it is not me so let me know! I'm not sure if I'm actually supposed to say this, but I don't own these characters.

Spring had to be the prettiest season, especially in the country. Nothing beat the soft whistling of the wind or the way the tall tree branches rustled when there was even the slightest breeze. And that was ignoring the flowers. Some were just beginning to bud, while others were nearly in full bloom. The field they were in now was no exception.

White clovers dusted the green field with white petals, some having blown off from the rainstorm earlier in the week, swaying back and forth lightly. It was beautiful in the way only an area untouched by human development could be. She was happy that places like that still existed in Japan, let alone in Miyagi. Country town or not, it was more urban than rural by a large margin.

Looking to her right, Oikawa looked as content as she did. For the first time in a while, his brows weren’t furrowed and his lips weren’t turned down. His face was completely relaxed, as was his body. He was free of tension, evident by the way his fingers gently twirled several blades of grass without ripping them and the way his eyes were closed. It was nice.

As if sensing her gaze, he opened his eyes and met her stare. In the sunlight, his brown eyes seemed to shine a paler colour. It reminded her of amber or the colour of whiskey. She always loved his eyes. They were pretty.

“Hey,” he smiled, rolling onto his side to face her. “Do you remember when we first met?”

She followed suit, rolling towards him. Their faces were so close now their noses were nearly touching. “Of course. Why do you ask?”

Her voice was soft, much softer than she intended to be, but it fit the mood. It was strangely nostalgic, especially since they’d never been to this field together. They had been to parks before, even the same ones several times, on their friend dates where they abandoned everyone else and spent some time together. As far as either of them were concerned, it was strictly platonic and akin to when Oikawa did a boy’s night with Iwaizumi or the volleyball club. She even did similar things with Iwaizumi, although those normally ended in study sessions or strategy discussions to invent new offensive manoeuvres. So why was this one different? Why now?

“Because I was thinking back to when I first saw you in middle school. You had only been in Miyagi for a week, and the school for even less, but you already seemed to have a bit of a following. Everyone wanted to know about you. Not just because you were the new girl, no. It was just you.” He paused, laughing a little as his eyes lit up at the memory. It seemed like a lifetime ago now, and she supposed it had been. The six years went by fast. “Even Iwa-chan was enamoured with you in some way. I remember being so happy when we finally met. And then we talked and talked and talked, and something just clicked.”

He glanced at her, almost nervously now, but it didn’t detract from the moment or the mood. Oikawa was radiant, white clovers surrounding his head in a crown and flowing away from his body like wings. His hair moved gently with them, being blown around lightly by the persistent breeze. Her smile couldn’t help but widen as she nodded in understanding, immediately quelling his anxieties.

“I know what you mean. I felt the same even.” She giggled, thinking back to his young and naive they were back then. “Iwaizumi had told me all about you, referring to you by names I didn’t know were similar to terms of endearment or pet names yet. And I had heard about you from the girls, too. _Oikawa_ , they would swoon, _he’s so pretty. He’s a king!”_ Her voice mimicked them, drawing a laugh from him. It was melodious and carefree and, most importantly, happy. “Then I met you and everything I knew went out the window. You were nervous, yet kind, and a little bit dorky.”

“Dorky?” His nose scrunched up in mock disgust.

She hummed, nodding in confirmation. “Dorky.”

“And you still became friends with me?” He chuckled, closing his eyes and rolling onto his back once again. His arm moved to rest on his forehead, shielding his eyes from the sunlight. Its beams framed his face perfectly, casting delicate shadows across his cheeks.

“I’ve always liked dorks,” she shrugged as best as she could while laying down. “Besides, it was cute.”

“And you’ve never regretted it? Any of it?” He asked. Although he tried to keep his voice light-hearted and airy, she could tell this was weighing on him. There was an undertone of doubt and sadness, one she recognized easily after knowing him for so long. Because, as much as Oikawa tried to be happy and charismatic all the time for everyone, she knew his insecurities and she saw him break on more than one occasion.

“Never.” She placed her hand atop the one he rested on his chest, lightly tapping her index finger against it before moving it up and down soothingly. “You helped me so much, Tooru. You got me out of my shell, you got me involved with the volleyball club as its manager, and you made sure I was okay every step of the way. I wouldn’t change a thing.”

“Even if you had the power to change anything? Even if you could make your mom stay?” He asked softly, opening his eyes to look at her again. They both knew her mother leaving was a bit of a sore subject, even after all these years, but it was a valid question and one she knew he needed to know the answer to.

“No. We wouldn’t have been happy, you know?” She smiled sadly, looking away from him and up at the sky. “Besides, I wouldn’t risk ruining this.”

“Promise?” He whispered, intertwining his fingers with hers.

She smiled at him, “I promise.”

“Come here.” He said, extending his other arm towards her and pulling gently on her hand to get her to move closer. When she complied and her head was nestled into the crook of his neck, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. “Can I ask you one more thing?”

“Of course.”

“Be my girlfriend?”

Her heart stopped. This question, unlike the rest, stunned her into silence. Oikawa had always leaned towards spontaneity and took her by surprise more times than she could count, but this was different. It was stripped back, soft, and hopeful. She looked up at him, watching him as he watched her with eyes full of adoration.

The breeze had picked up slightly, blowing her hair behind her and his into his face a little more. Her hand moved some stray strands out of his eyes before resting gently on his jaw. She felt as his jaw relaxed, letting out a shaky breath as he awaited her response. Although they both knew the answer already, it didn’t lessen the slightly tense atmosphere around them.

Feeling as though she tortured him enough, she gently pressed her lips to the corner of his mouth. His eyes fluttered close at the feeling of her lightly chapped lips against his smooth skin. Oikawa really was something else.

“Does that answer your question?”

He opened his eyes, which were now shining with excitement, and grinned at her. “I’m not sure. You did miss the target after all.”

“My apologies,” she laughed. “Let me try this one more time.”

Carefully, she pulled them both into a sitting position and rested her hands on his shoulders. His hands rested on loosely her lower back, fingers intertwined as he held her close. With her eyes closed this time, she leaned forward and brushed her lips across his in a chaste kiss. He chased the feeling immediately, as high as she was off the single act of intimacy.

When they pulled apart, foreheads resting against each other’s, he grinned at her once again. “You know, you still didn’t answer my question. Be mine?”

“Of course,” she rolled her eyes in mock annoyance over the query. “But you should know, I’m adding that question to your tab. You said you’d only ask me one more thing.”

“Don’t worry, I think I know a way I can pay it off.”


End file.
